


Stringing Electricity

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date with nearly every adult main character of Scorpion.<br/>Gender-neutral terms are used to address the reader.</p><p>
  <b>On hiatus as of April 24th, 2015.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stringing Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend sets you up on a blind date with a complete stranger.

You were nervous, intently looking around the cafe's patio. You had just arrived, and were looking for your coffee date. Maybe you had been set up; your friend was always one for pranks. You didn't think they would stoop this low though.

They said they had felt bad for your unimpressive track record in love recently. Your friend called a friend, who had a friend who’s debt that hadn't been fulfilled yet. Strings were pulled and deals were called in, and in the end you had a blind date that your friend swore was a good guy. You thought to yourself that if paying off a massive debt by dating a stranger was a good deed, there would be a lot less debt.

You actually had no idea who you were looking for. Your friend gave you a really vague description: looks kind of like a scruffy train wreck, wears a fedora, smells like Dunkin' Donuts. Maybe you should go home? A lot of people are coming in and out of the cafe, and a few sit outside in the sunshine to enjoy their food. It's almost impossible to find anyone matching your friend's description. You reasoned with yourself that if you bailed now you could-

"Hey!" A loud voice interrupts your thinking. You turn to where the voice came from, down the sidewalk where you came from. It's a pale scruffy looking guy in a silly hat. As he approaches you, you can see he's about six foot tall. He doesn't seem particularly intimidating but you could swear he's got a glint in his eyes, like he knows something others don't.

"Hi...?" You're not one-hundred percent sure this is your date. This just seems a little convenient. However the man takes your hand, shaking it.

"Jeez, if someone told me my date was going to be cute I would have been here earlier!" You can feel your cheeks getting hot, withdrawing from the handshake.

"How'd you know I was your date?" you asked.

"Friend of a friend of a friend said to look for the cutest person at the cafe, of course!" The man chuckles to himself as your face becomes even pinker. "Actually, I saw you from half a block away. You were scanning the crowd in and out of here. The way you've been weaving, only slightly, mind you, indicates you were uneasy as if you were approaching a strange new situation. The first stage of the flight or fight response."

He asks for your name and you stutter it out, amazed by his perceptual skills. The man introduces himself as Toby, and asks if you'd like to eat outside with him or inside. After a moment of debate you pick outside, as the inside is teeming with people thanks to the the lunch rush. He selects the nearest table, pulling the seat out for you. Rather than sitting on the opposite side of the table, Toby chooses to sit close to you. You can't decide if this makes you uneasy or flattered... or a little of both.

"You think I'm probably a crook right? I know that you know about how this date was arranged." You nod, feeling a little embarrassed. He continues with "I just want to clear it up with you. I had a bad night at the casino is all. I promise I'm just a completely normal, run-of-the-mill, Harvard graduate psychiatrist." Your interest is piqued at this new revelation.

"You're a doctor and you dress like that?" you ask him. It's his turn to blush and he looks away for a second.

"Yeah well... I actually work as a human behaviorist at a small firm right now." You can sense the proverbial light-bulb lighting up over your head. That explains his weird technical talk before. You joke about how he must know everything about you by now then. A waitress comes by with a small menu for each of you, wanting to know if you're ready to order your drinks. You're unsure about what you want so she leaves to give you more time. When she does, another light bulb sparks to life above you.

"Do you think you can figure out my favourite drink, Mr. Harvard-trained?" you ask on impulse. You're almost embarrassed (that sounds like a line from a silly fanfic!) but he just laughs it off.

"Well let's see," Toby says, opening up the menu. "You can't possibly like black coffee. Too bitter and too serious. That's a drink for old and sad little lonely men. You like your coffee with milk? Sugar? Pop's too run of the mill for a cafe, so that's out. Smoothies are pretty few and far between so that's likely out. I'm a mango-banana man, myself." He studies your face carefully, flipping through a page in the menu. It takes him 3 more questions- "You're a mocha type of person, right? You can't possibly like cafe au lait; did you know that's an inconsistent beverage? What's your feelings on italian cream soda?"

By the nonchalant questioning, you think he's stumped until the waitress come back around. Before you can speak Toby gives her the orders. He rattles off two drinks, both of them the same. You try not to show your surprise that he picked the right drink. When the waitress leaves, the psychiatrist beams at you smugly, asking how he did.

"I can't believe you ordered me your favourite drink," you tease him jokingly. Toby grins at you.

"Hey, trying someone's favourite things lets you get to know them better. What's wrong with that?"

The rest of the date goes very well, in your opinion. Toby is very warm and receptive to topics you bring up, especially when you talk about yourself and your interests. He tells you a little about his job and his current projects. The earlier misgivings you had about having a date with a gambler have subsided mostly. When you both finish your coffee, he decides to give you his card, telling he'd like to have another date with someone as lovely as yourself. You tell him that you'll think about it as you stick the card in your pocket, but you both know that another date is definitely happening in the future.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by tumblr users arithmadick and balzagorath! Thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about dating I'm just an aromantic friend who loves to torture others with "the feels" via fanfic.
> 
> Who knows who Chapter 2 will be about! If you want to suggest a character (or characters! poly dating is cool!) or date scenario, hit me up over at [avpdsylvesterdodd](http://avpdsylvesterdodd.tumblr.com/), my tumblr blog!


End file.
